goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
TJ Witnesses the Strength of Street Knowledge
''TJ Witnesses the Strength of Street Knowledge ''is the 6th grounded video out of TJ McCarthy by Dylan Priest. TJ witnesses the strength of street knowledge in Adventure Bay (from PAW Patrol). Mayor Goodway offered mom and dad a bill that contains the amount of money in damage, which is $1 million. So his parents and his siblings Dylan, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan appear punish him and bring over Dylan Priest and his friends to attack him. TJ is soon forced to watch baby shows. Transcript TJ: "You're now about to witness the strength of street knowledge." sequence of catastrophic, random events occur. Trees are knocked down, the PAW Patrol Lookout Tower is crushed, Ashley Evergreen is seen being sent off into the sky, troublemakers including Evil Barney, Fire Bolt and Angelica Pickles are seen dancing in the middle of the scene happily. It lasts for 1 minute. sound plays and TJ's parents, Dylan, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan appear TJ's Dad: "TJ! I can't believe that you caused an earthquake, bit Misty Waters in the neck, turned the Woodkeeper into a snail, kicked Lester Thistlethorn into a tree, kidnapped Dusty and Poppy Evergreen, sent Ashley Evergreen to Venus, called Grover Chestnut an idiot, made a tornado rip through the Babblebrook's home, insulted adult furries, and lastly, witnessed the strength of street knowledge!" TJ's Mom: "All of the things you did in Adventure Bay have got to be the worst things you have ever done! Young man, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 30 million infinity years!" Goodway appears Mayor Goodway: "Mr. and Mrs McCarthy, here is the total cost for the damage he caused in Adventure Bay." Goodway hands the McCarthy family the bill. It reads: Total damage cost: $100,000,000. Paid with cash or credit card TJ's Dad: home TJ's Mom: "Due to your havoc at the Adventure Bay. We're not the only ones punishing you for that, but also an orange tomboy furry who is the cousin of 3 kids who do the Noodle Dance." TJ: "It must be Dylan Priest alright." Dylan Priest: (offscreen) "That's right!" cut to Sophie on a horizontal high-speed background Dylan Priest: "I, Dylan Priest, hail from the shores of Lake Hoohaw! I'm not the only one here to beat you up like a punching bag, but I've got a lot of my friends!" Prince Tuesday: "You're grounded!" (x5) Justin: "You're grounded!" (x5) Mrs. Brisby: "You're grounded!" (x5) Timothy Brisby: "You're grounded!" (x5) Fievel: "You're grounded!" (x5) KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "You're grounded!" (x5) EricTheDisneyGuy: "You're grounded!" (x5) Wally Trollman: "You're grounded!" (x5) Norville: "You're grounded!" (x5) Gina Giant: "You're grounded!" (x5) Bobgoblin: "You're grounded!" (x5) Ogre Doug: "You're grounded!" (x5) Daniel: "You're grounded!" (x5) Amanda: "You're grounded!" (x5) Skyler Hawkins: "You're grounded!" (x5) Jake: "You're grounded!" (x5) Ryder: "You're grounded!" (x5) Chase: "You're grounded!" (x5) Marshall: "You're grounded!" (x5) Zuma: "You're grounded!" (x5) Rubble: "You're grounded!" (x5) Rocky: "You're grounded!" (x5) Skye: "You're grounded!" (x5) Katie: "You're grounded!" (x5) Cap'n Turbot: "You're grounded!" (x5) Shimmer: "You're grounded!" (x5) Shine: "You're grounded!" (x5) Blaze: "You're grounded!" (x5) Max: "You're grounded!" (x5) Ruby: "You're grounded!" (x5) Gil: Molly: Goby: Deema: Oona: Nonny: Tinky Winky: Dipsy: Laa Laa: Po: Buster: Babs: Phillip Psareas: Hirashi: Tori: Donha: Rai: Sena: Finn: Timmy Turner: "You're grounded!" (x5) YankieDude5000: "You're grounded!" (x5) Weatherstar4000Video: "You're grounded!" (x5) NathanDesignerBoy7: "You're grounded!" (x5) Coulden Pettit: "You're grounded!" (x5) TheJojuan4444: "You're grounded!" (x5) Anthony Abate: "You're grounded!" (x5) Jack Loves Disneyland: "You're grounded!" (x5) Barney: "You're grounded!" (x5) Star Butterfly: "You're grounded!" (x5) Marco: "You're grounded!" (x5) Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "You're grounded!" (x5) Robin: Starfire: Cyborg: Beast Boy: Raven: Drew Pickles: Charlotte Pickles: Homer Simpson: Sarah West: Michael Johnson: Slippy V: DavidtheAnimationGuy: JosephComedian2000: LouieLouie95: Ericina: Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: TacoComedian: Brendan Barney: RobertCoatesAnimation: EVComedian2000: Jaxen Ross: TheTailsGirl Jade: Caroline0204: VTM on YT: CheeseDoodle65: Rayden: Olaf: Paddington Bear: Payne Rogers: Shaun Bruner: Alex Kimble: Blue91233: WigglesWorld: VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: Microsoft Sam: Microsoft Mike: Microsoft Mary: Microsoft Anna: Dennis the Menace: Pinocchio: Jimmy Cricket: Robin Hood: Little John: Snow White: Cinderella: Peter Pan: Wendy Darling: Princess Aurora: Wart: Mowgli: Gumball: Darwin: Dipper: Mabel: Super Mario: Luigi: Princess Peach: Princess Daisy: Toad: Toadette: Toadbert: Yoshi: "You're grounded!" (x5) Woody: "You're grounded!" (x5) Buzz Lightyear: "You're grounded!" (x5) Jessie: "You're grounded!” (x5) Lightning McQueen: "You're grounded!" (x5) Shrek: "You're grounded!” (x5) Donkey: "You're grounded!" (x5) Blu: "You're grounded!" (x5) Jewel: "You're grounded!" (x5) Leopold Slikk: Ronald Ramierz: Warren Cook: "You're grounded!" (x5) Bertie: "You're grounded!" (x5) Queen Elizabeth: "You're grounded!" (x5) Ichabod Crane: "You're grounded!" (x5) Queen Lanolin: "You're grounded (x5), you bad boy!" Abney: Teal: Mister Maker: Engie Benjy: Steve: Joe Kevin: Blue: Catboy: Owlette: Gekko: Thomas the Tank Engine: Percy the Small Engine: SpongeBob Squarepants: Patrick Star: Winnie the Pooh: Tom: Jerry: Blossom: "You're grounded!" (x5) Bubbles: "You're grounded!" (x5) Buttercup: "You're grounded!" (x5) Mr. Pacman: "You're grounded!" (x5) Mrs. Pacman: "You're grounded!" (x5) Joseph Selaty: "You're grounded!" (x5) RocketPowerGal24: "You're grounded!" (x5) Wreck-it Ralph: "You're grounded!" (x5) Wallace: "You're grounded!" (x5) Dylan Priest: "That's all my friends! Now we're ready to hurt you!" is pushed to the left side of the screen TJ: "Nooooooooooooo! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Priest's close-up shot of his face is shown Sophie: "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Priest charges towards TJ Dylan Priest: "Take that!" "KA-POW!"